


Brotherly Ties

by ItsFaythe



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Nui is a good mama, Brotherly Love, Crossdressing characters, Description of use of jsl, Gen, Hyakkimaru can finally express himself in appropriate ways, Hyakkimaru is also a good bro, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jukai is still a better fatherly figure than Daigo, M/M, Mutsu and Hyogo are good bros too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychic Bond, Tahomaru is a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFaythe/pseuds/ItsFaythe
Summary: !!CHAPTER 4 UP!!"The boy still had an overall human look, but his face was devoid of any feature, only holes where they should have been"[In other words, another AU fic in which the demons takes different parts from Hyakkimaru's body than the ones the take in the anime.Also, Nui opposes to Daigo and the boys grow up together]





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining the day Daigo's first son was born.  
The man was just outside his wife's room, waiting for the head midwife to announce the birth.  
Daigo sat in silence on a corner of the porch, deep in thoughts.  
His mind brought him back to the time he made the deal with the twelve demons at the Hall of Hell. It was raining that day too, what a coincidence.  
Or maybe not.

Anyway, just when the newborn made his first cry, a violent thunderbolt hit him and the statue of the Goddess of Mercy Nui cherished so much inexplicably lost its head in the process.  
And then, everything went silent.  
Daigo felt the scar on his forehead burning, but brushed it off to go and see his child.

One of the midwives ran away in horror while another leaned against the doorframe, shaking.  
When he entered, he found the head midwife on the floor, shocked, and his wife was on the bed holding a small moving bundle.  
«Is the baby born?» asked Daigo, approaching Nui.  
«Yes, but...» stepped in the elder woman, unsure whether to let her lord see the baby or not.  
«He is born, my lord» confirmed Nui, with a gentle and loving smile on her face. «He is your son»  
Proud for their achievement, the man kneeled next to his wife and let her put the baby in his arms, despite the midwife's protests.  
Uncovering the boy, he immediately understood why the old lady was reclutant: yes, the boy still had an overall human look, skin and limbs were on their place - and he already had a small mop of black hair - but his face was devoid of any feature, no nose, eyes or ears, only holes where they should have been. And, despite moving and breathing, he wasn't making any sound.

Daigo's words of the day he asked for a deal immediately ran in his head.  
_"I will give you anything of mine. Anything. Take whatever you wish"_  
So, that's what the demon decided to take, body parts from his firstborn.  
But which ones? He still had limbs and all. Aside from the face, the outside was pretty fine.  
Maybe they took something on the inside?  
Well, not that he cared. The boy was already doomed for him.

Nui expressed her love for her son despite his situation and the man burst out in a maniacal laughter when he realized that the deal was accepted.  
So, he announced it to them and then ordered the midwife to dispose of the boy.

But Nui wasn't going to let them do it.  
She used the strength she still had in her to snatch the baby from the woman's arms, crawling away towards her beloved statue, that laid on the floor beheaded and hollow on the inside.  
«Please, have mercy» exclaimed, clutching the child to her chest.  
«He won't survive anyway» he replied, trying to reason with her.  
«Then let him pass away in my arms» retorted, moving to the side to prevent him from taking her son. «Please, allow me to keep him. I've never asked you for anything. Just this...» pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

Daigo looked at her with a stern expression.  
She was right, that was the first time she pretended anything from him.  
Hmm... well, if his speculation was right  that child wasn't going to last longer - probably no more than few months.  
Maybe, if he was kind to her, she would be more willing to bear another child for him.  
«Fine, keep him. But then don't complain if he dies in few weeks» conceded, getting up. «Anyway, you will bear another child. You must» and, with that, he left the room.

Nui nodded, caressing the small child in her arms.  
She brushed a finger over his lips and he immediately started to suck at it.  
«You really want to live, huh?» asked him softly, smiling fondly. «I'll do anything in my power to help you achieve it»  
«My lady, have you already chosen a name?» asked the elder midwife, helping her get back on the bed.  
Nui looked at the boy and immediately figured how hard his life would be from now on. He'd probably face hell himself just to be able to live.  
A hell of a life in which everything would be like a demon for him...  
Demons...  
«Hyakkimaru» declared, lightly caressing his cheek.  
The midwife nodded in aknowledgement.  
No name would have been more suitable.

 

* * *

 

Hyakkimaru really went against every medical expectation.  
When the doctor visited him right after his birth, he immediately delivered terrifying news: the boy was missing part of his internal organs.  
He explained that, when pressing his hands on that tiny body, he felt nothing where his stomach, liver, spleen, pancreas and left kidney were supposed to be, and he heard only the right lung working.  
He gave him only few months of agonizing life, suggesting to end his life right away out of mercy.  
But Nui opposed to it once again, and she was right in doing it, because not only Hyakkimaru managed to survive over a year, but had no intention of letting any adversity stop him.

Sure, because of the malnourishment derived from the diet he was forced to follow, he was nearly as small as his newborn brother - despite already being one year old - and still hadn't gotten on his feet, but he had a strong will to survive despite his many disabilities.  
And it was probably that will that allowed him to develop a particular power. A power that helped his remaining organs to work properly, replaced the job of the missing glands and gave him a connection to the world.

One day, when Nui had just stopped breastfeeding Tahomaru, she felt strangely observed.  
She placed her secondborn in his cradle and turned towards Hyakkimaru, who was sitting next to the shrine where the beheaded statuette was.  
The boy was looking at her with his closed eyes.  
"Weird... If I wasn't sure he's blind, I could swear he's looking at me" thought the woman, looking at the kid with a raised eyebrow.  
An idea struck her. So, she got up and started experimentally moving around the room, eyes fixed on him in the meantime.  
Hyakkimaru kept on looking at her the whole time, head following her every movement.  
«You... can see?» she asked, walking towards him and kneeling in front of him.  
She waved a hand in front of his face, but he didn't react.  
Hyakkimaru reached forward with his tiny arms, anyway, as if he was aware of someone next to him.  
Nui moved one of her hands to take his and he started rubbing his own over it. Then, he grabbed her fingers and drew her hand towards his face, nuzzling it.

After that day, Nui started to suspect that Hyakkimaru had some kind of psychic power, but wasn't completely sure until few weeks later.  
She was praying in her room that day when Tahomaru woke up and started whining.  
Nui was so lost in her prayers that she barely heard Tahomaru cry and snapped out of it only when she heard a loud rattling.  
Turning, she found Hyakkimaru knelt next to the cradle and shaking a kokeshi-shaped rattle in front of his little brother.  
The sound managed to placate the baby, who started giggling, tiny hands reaching forward tp try and grab the object.  
«Hyakkimaru...» murmured Nui, surprised by her son's actions.  
How was he able to reach for his little brother and locate the rattle?  
So, he really had some sort of a vision.

She walked towards them and Hyakkimaru stopped his movements when she neared them and showed her the rattle with a smile.  
Nui took the toy from him and the boy moved the hand to gently caress his little brother's tummy, while the other was placed on his head in a comforting way.

That boy was a real wonder.  
Somehow, despite his lack of senses, he managed to detect Tahomaru's feelings and acted in the best way he could think about.  
She never thought he'd been able to do something like that. No, something at all.  
But there he was, acting like a normal brother would, even though he wasn't able to hear, see or talk.  
Who knows what else he'd been able to do in the next years?


	2. Chapter 2

For managing to reach his second birthday, Nui finally gave Hyakkimaru a face.  
Not that she minded, though, but their employees were creeped out by how he looked - and, really, Tahomaru had to stop sticking his fingers in those holes everytime they were near each other.  
So, she managed to contact a doctor that made prostheses for free - since Daigo was against wasting more money for that kid than the ones he'd already spent - and he tailored the boy his first nose, ears and eyes.

Oh, how cute Hyakkimaru was with a proper face!  
Those glass doll-like eyes were absolutely perfect for him and really gave the impression he was looking right through you - which actually was, though.

And Hyakkimaru also achieved another goal during that year: he became strong enough to start walking on his own legs, alongside his little brother.  
So, since Nui couldn't run after both of them, Daigo hired two orphan siblings - Mutsu and Hyogo were their names - a few years older than his sons to do it in her place.  
If they'd do a good job in preventing the two toddlers from killing themselves in their explorations, maybe he'll have them trained and entrust the boys' life to them in the future.  
Well, not that he cared for Hyakkimaru as much as he did for Tahomaru, but had to admit that his eldest son was amazing.  
Surviving for two years despite the lack of twelve organs, he'd definitely inherited his father's stubborness...

-* _-_ *-*-

Something incredible happened one day, when the boys were three and two years old.  
They were playing hide-and-seek in the garden with their babysitters, when, suddenly, Mutsu noticed something.  
«Where's young lord Hyakkimaru?» asked, raising an eyebrow.  
«We've lost him!» exclaimed alarmed Hyogo, hands on his head. «If we don't find him right away, the next thing we'll lose will be our heads!»  
«Calm down, Hyogo. No one will lose anything» reassured him Mutsu, looking around. «Young lord Tahomaru, please come out. We have to halt the game to look for your brother»  
«I know» replied the kid, appearing from behind a bush. «I said no thing because I...uhm... thought you know too»  
«Did you see him walk away?» questioned the eldest, crouching before him.  
«Nope, but I know where is»  
«How can you know it if you haven't seen him, and he certainly couldn't tell you?» asked Hyogo, confused.  
«I _feel_ » answered Tahomaru, smiling. «Follow me» continued, taking Mutsu's hand and walking off.

Tahomaru led the older siblings around with confidence, through the huge garden and towards the dojo.  
«Akki here» affirmed the boy, walking past the building.  
He was still young and barely got the hang of speaking so, among other words, had trouble pronouncing his brother's name, "Akki" was the closest he could get to.  
«How can you be so sure that he's here of all places?» asked Mutsu, very skeptical.  
«When Akki sad, Akki come here to watch fish move in water»

Sure enough, when they reached the small koi pond behind the dojo, Hyakkimaru was sitting on the ground looking at the small white souls that swimmed in front of him.  
Mutsu and Hyogo looked at each other in disbelief. How was it possible for Tahomaru to locate him despite not having seen or talked to him?

Tahomaru walked towards his brother, but Mutsu called for him.  
«Young lord, you have to make your presence known first»  
«No need, he know» replied, kneeling behind him and hugging his back.  
Sure enough, Hyakkimaru didn't flinch when his brother touched him, as if he'd been aware of his presence all the time. Indeed, he turned around to return the hug, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

Mutsu and Hyogo were even more bewildered by that.  
Yes, they knew Hyakkimaru was able to see some kind of shadows, but from that to know who exactly who was behind him was a different story.  
«Akki sad because people not understand Akki» affirmed Tahomaru, rubbing his brother's back in an affectionate way. «He not know how tell his needs to others and this make him sad»  
«How do you know how he feels? It's impossible for you to know» protested Mutsu, trying to reason with the young lord.  
«Is some time I feel what Akki feel and think. And he too» explained the boy, turning the head their way. «Akki always know when I am happy or not and always find me, even when I hide very well»

Mutsu and Hyogo looked at each other again, confused.  
What their young lord explained was definitely what people call a "psychic bond", but they thought it was only a story told to try to explain the weirdness of twin couples.  
But, well, they had to admit they had no other explaination for what there was between the two boys...  
Maybe it was linked to Hyakkimaru's soul vision, or maybe it was something completely different...

Anyway, Mutsu and Hyogo convinced Tahomaru to tell Nui everything, from their bond to Hyakkimaru's feelings.  
The woman, in turn, spoke to Jukai - who took at heart Hyakkimaru's condition and was allowed to become the court's doctor - and he contacted a fellow doctor who had experience with deaf-blind people.  
The man introduced them to the sign language and, well, let's say that Tahomaru was even more eager than his brother to learn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 was so painful, no one died aside from Midoro (Go for it, girl! Get your revenge!), but it was so hard to watch (Mutsu, no, stay with us, baby :'(( )...
> 
> I'll keep on taking shelter in this AU, where all four of them love each other, are happy and with -nearly- every body part in place.  
> Because WE NEED these stories where everything is good and nearly no one dies!


	3. Chapter 3

It took few years but, in the end, Hyakkimaru and the people closest to him had learned nearly every term of the sign language.  
The two boys were already fluent at it - but it probably was because of their psychic bond that made it easier to understand each other - Nui and Mutsu only needed some time to get used to it and Hyogo struggled to put a phrase together despite understanding the signs.

And then, home-schooling and training sessions began.  
Mutsu quickly became the top student, followed close by Tahomaru, while Hyogo spent most of his time dozing off during the lessons.  
Poor Hyakkimaru had trouble understanding the topics at first - especially because the teacher couldn't care less about his disabilities - but it was only a matter of teaching method: sure enough, once Mutsu and Tahomaru found the right way to teach him, Hyakkimaru proved to actually be really smart and caught up with them in no time.

In fighting, Hyogo was the best - but, really, with a size like his it was easy to have the upper hand - and took a liking for close-combat and warhammers.  
Mutsu was already aware she'd never be as strong as her brother or young lords, so she decided to specialize in something that didn't require physical prowess, but needed a good aim and quick thinking: archery.  
Tahomaru chose the sword, because his father wouldn't expect less from the son of a daimyo.  
Hyakkimaru was left aside, because no one believed that a sense-deprived kid like him would ever be able to practice any kind of sport - even though physical activities were good for his health.  
So, the poor boy could only sit around and watch his little brother and friends' soul burning brightly when having fun with their chosen fighting art.

_________________________________

Tahomaru immediately showed to be really good with the sword and, by the age of 7, he was able to defeat most of his fellow apprentices and older fighters.  
But still, every time he won a fight or mastered a new ability, he couldn't help but feel the happiness in his brother's mind, but also longing and a strong desire to be part of those achievements.

So, one day Tahomaru went to Jukai to talk about it.  
«Oh, Doc, please tell my parents to let Akki train with me!» asked, bowing in front of him. «He's so sad because he can't take part at the training!»  
Jukai smiled. It was nice to see a young boy like him trying to make his disabled brother to have the same treatment of any other child his age.  
Well, if he was like any other child...  
But still...  
«I have to agree that a bit of exercise won't harm him» admitted Jukai, thinking. «Of course, he probably will never be able to train like the others, but learning how to defend himself won't hurt him»  
«Really?!» questioned the boy, surprised by his positive response.  
«Yes» confirmed Jukai, nodding. «And those breathing exercises would be especially good for him»  
«Then tell it to my parents, please! You're Akki's doctor, they'll believe you!»

And so he did.  
Daigo agreed surprisingly easily - he was actually really curious to see if he was able to handle a sword. He was his son, after all - it was Nui the hardest one to convince.  
She feared that Hyakkimaru might get hurt, that his single lung might be stressed too much, that, not feeling the pain, he might overwork himself and get sick...  
Regular motherly worries, actually. But amplified by the fear of damaging her son's already fragile health.  
«I can oversee the training, so I can stop him when necessary» offered Jukai, trying to convince her. «I'm his doctor, it is also my duty to make sure Hyakkimaru stays healthy»  
And he also cared for the boy like he was his own son, he too was worried about his well-being.

 

So, under Jukai's supervision, Hyakkimaru was allowed to start practicing the sword.  
When he was told he could train with the others, he jumped in his mother's arms and then in Jukai's, rubbing their foreheads together out of gratitude.  
Then, he hugged Tahomaru tightly, already knowing that it was thanks to him if he was now able to learn the sword.  
Then, not leaving Tahomaru, Hyakkimaru turned towards his mother and doctor and repeatedly moved a hand from his chin and in front of himself, thanking them for the given chance.

Yes, he took longer to learn because of his lack of senses, but, once he got the hang of fighting, he quickly proved to be a very talented swordsman, even better than his younger brother.

Tahomaru didn't take it well at first.  
The first time he was defeat by Hyakkimaru, he teared up and ran away, throwing the wooden sword to the ground.  
He was shocked for losing to his brother, since he'd always been the best in swordfighting.

Hyakkimaru tracked him down easily and followed him to the hill he took shelter at when upset, Mutsu and Hyogo close behind.  
Tahomaru was there, crouched under a tree, sniffling.  
The older got closer with silent steps and hugged him from behind.

The younger turned around and tried to fight him off, effectively sending him on his back.  
He immediately regretted it.  
Hyakkimaru looked sad once he got up, sitting up in front of him.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, then held the hand in front of himself in a praying gesture.  
" _I'm sorry_ "  
He was sad because felt sorry for making his little brother cry.

Tahomaru pouted, but how could he be mad to his big bro? He even came all the way there to apologize for defeating and upsetting him.  
Hyakkimaru gestured his brother's way, raised both of his index fingers to the side of his head and then touched the tip of his nose with the right one.  
" _Are you angry at me?_ "  
Tahomaru shook his head.  
" _No, I was only caught off-guard by your progress_ " signed Tahomaru, wiping the tears away from his eyes. " _It's not your fault if you're better than me_ "  
He really had no reason to be angry at or jealous of him. Hyakkimaru was better? Then, so be it. They could be the best together!  
He enjoyed swordfighting, why ruining it only because there was someone stronger than him? There will always be, better for that to be his brother rather than a stranger. He could deal with that.  
Hyakkimaru excused himself again, then opened his arms in a request for a hug.  
This time, Tahomaru launched himself in his brother's arms, nuzzling his neck.

Mutsu and Hyogo, who were behind some bushes and witnessed the scene, smiled softly.  
They were glad the boys made up immediately, they were worried for Tahomaru to throw a tantrum and hurt his brother in the process.  
They couldn't help but being worried for Hyakkimaru.  
Yes, he looked strong and capable, but was actually very fragile and a major stress could be dangerous to his health...


	4. Chapter 4

Mutsu and Hyogo's job was - aside from taking care of their young lords and preventing them to get hurt - to follow them in their morning and evening routines.   
In the morning, they had to wake them up, help them with the cleansing and dressing them for the day; in the evening, they had to make them take a bath - not an easy with the seven-year-old Tahomaru - wear their pajamas and put them to bed.

  
One day, they were tasked to make the boys wear the brand-new suikans that were bought for them, and trying to convince them if they opposed.  
Until that day, they'd always worn yukatas or kimonos on a daily basis.  
Tahomaru was happy to get a new set of clothing, one that didn't expose his underwear every time he climbed a tree or sit down.  
And he was so cute with that red suikan!

Hyakkimaru, for his part, didn't like at all that change, expressing his point of view by taking off the hakama pants every time Mutsu tried to make him wear them.  
«Oh, come on!» protested the girl, putting them up for the umpteenth time.  
The boy waved a hand up and down while tugging at the crotch area.  
" _I don't want to_ "  
Mutsu pointed at him twice with the right index while moving the left hand towards herself.  
" _Why?_ "  
Hyakkimaru touched his chin with the index and thumb, then moved the hand and opened the fingers.  
" _I hate it_ "  
" _But they're comfortable_ " signed back Mutsu, trying to pry his hands off of the trousers.  
" _I'm not_ " replied the boy, taking the pants off again and sitting on the floor. " _I want the kimono_ "

Mutsu sighed.  
That boy was so childish sometimes...  
«Come on, get up!» exclaimed Mutsu, trying to force him up.  
Hyakkimaru opposed to her with all of his strength, refusing to stand.  
«He won't get up until you get him a kimono or a furisode» replied Tahomaru, talking for his stubborn brother.  
«He can't always have what he wants!» and their old clothes had already been disposed of, anyway.  
«What's the big deal if he prefers a kimono rather than a suikan?» asked the younger boy, raising an eyebrow. «It's not like he wants to stay naked, all he's asking for is to be comfortable with an outfit he likes»  
Mutsu was starting to reply, but then decided to let it go and sighed, defeated.  
«Fine, I'll go see if the maids have something» murmured, signing it to Hyakkimaru and leaving the room.

The maids actually had few kimonos stored, but were feminine ones, the ones that a cousin of the boys used to wear when she came visiting them with her family.  
So, they provided her with a light blue silk one with clouds painted on it.

When Mutsu returned, Hyakkimaru first touched the fabric to be sure she wasn't tricking him, then turned towards Tahomaru for the confirmation, and only after getting his brother's approval Hyakkimaru finally allowed her to dress him.  
But, holy heavens, he was incredibly pretty with that kimono!  
«Akki looks like a girl» commented Tahomaru, amused. «But he's so cute that I don't care!»  
«The lords will fire us for this» affirmed Hyogo, already resigned. «Making their eldest son wear female clothes...»  
«Maybe they'll let it be» replied Mutsu, neatly combing the boy's hair in a ponytail. «After all, he's pretty and in the wakashu age, it's socially acceptable»  
«Yes, but... is that kanzashi necessary?» questioned, then, Hyogo, pointing at the red fabric flower she was appointing in Hyakkimaru's hair.  
«Of course, it's a touch of style!»

  
When Nui came to see her boys in their new outfits, she definitely didn't expect to see Hyakkimaru in his cousin's furisode.  
When asking for the reason, the retainers explained her what happened and she actually agreed with Tahomaru: if he was more comfortable in a kimono, then so be it.  
«If it's fine with him, then I'm fine» confirmed, nodding. «I want him to be at ease»  
Daigo didn't like that choice, but went along with it.  
After all, he didn't consider Hyakkimaru his heir and was free to do as he pleased.  
He could always pretend that his firstborn was a girl, he was pretty enough he could easily pass for one.

_________________________________

After that day, Hyakkimaru was provided with the most beautiful and expensive furisodes their land could create, and it became Mutsu's assignment to dress him properly, since it was difficult to do it alone and without sight.  
So, she kept on tying the large obis with a big bow on the back until one faithful day when Hyakkimaru was 10...

  
The four of them where playing hide-and-seek as usual - or better, Tahomaru and Hyakkimaru hid and Mutsu and Hyogo had to look for them.  
The two retainers were walking in separate directions to have a larger field of action, while the boys silently moved around the woods and house.  
This time, Hyakkimaru wasn't as silent as usual because, when jumping from a branch to the other - thing that always made the others wonder how he managed to do, since his furisodes were wrapped tightly around his body, leaving little room for his legs to move - he landed on one that had a jag in which the obi got caught on.  
So, trying to free it, he moved too much and the branch gave in under his weight...

Mutsu heard a loud crack not far from her and immediately stopped.  
«Hyogo! I heard a noise this way!» exclaimed, calling for his brother. «I'll go forth»  
«Coming, big sis!»

When she reached for the source of the noise, she found Hyakkimaru hanged by the obi at a broken tree branch, arms flailing lightly.  
She immediately tried to control her giggles at that sight, but couldn't help herself and burst out in a merry laugh.  
Hyakkimaru felt the vibrations of her soul and turned his head towards her with a pissed off expression, not amused at all.

«What's so funny, big sis?» asked Hyogo, getting close to her.  
When he saw Hyakkimaru, he panicked and went to his aid.  
«Argh, young lord!» shrieked, running towards him. «Stop laughing and come help me, I can't reach the branch from here!»  
«Yeah, sorry» replied Mutsu, still giggling while going towards her brother.  
She easily climbed on his shoulders and reached for the jag to free the obi, while Hyogo held Hyakkimaru by the waist to prevent him from choking.  
«I'll take him to Doc, he might be hurt» affirmed Hyogo, carrying Hyakkimaru in his arms.  
«Yes» agreed Mutsu, nodding. «He doesn't feel pain, so he'd be fine even with a broken rib... I'll look for young lord Tahomaru and then get to you»

Hyakkimaru was actually pretty fine, he only had a thoracic contusion because of the obi and Jukai gave him a week of rest - God knows how hard it had been keeping that boy quiet during that week...  
After that day, for safety measures, the large obis were switched for shorter and lighter sashes tied on the front.


End file.
